


Coming Out For Love

by chekecp



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava helps, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Sara coming out to her parents as bisexual, i guess, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekecp/pseuds/chekecp
Summary: Ava and Sara have been together for a while but while all of their friends and Ava's parents know, Sara's parents don't know. They also don't know their daughter is bisexual. But now it's time for Sara to tell them and Ava helps her.





	Coming Out For Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea for this one shot and have been working on it for the past three days, which means I haven't been working on 'If our love is wrong then i don't ever wanna be right'. My laptop is still at the store so I still have to use the computer but my sister is usually on it so I have very little time. And I'm also kinda stuck with the next chapter but I'll try to finish it as soon as possible. In the meantime, enjoy this one shot. I didn't check for mistakes but I might come back later to do that.

She had known for quite a while that she was bisexual, that she could love whomever she wanted. Hell, she even had a girlfriend. But the thing was, her parents didn’t know. All of her friends knew though. It had been easy telling them, knowing how they’d react. But she had no idea how her parents would react. They had never really talked about that kind of stuff. So any time she wanted to stay over at her girlfriend’s place, she’d just tell her parents she was having a sleepover with Amaya and Zari, her two best friends.

That’s what she had told them this time as well. She currently lay in bed with Ava, facing her, their hands intertwined.

“I know I’ve asked you this like a billion times already, but when are you going to tell your parents about you? About us?”

Sara sighed and kissed her girlfriend’s knuckles. “I don’t know. I honestly don’t know. I’m just so scared. You get that, right?”

“I do. I really do get it. When I had to come out as gay to my parents, gosh, it was the scariest moment of my life. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do because I didn’t think they’d accept me and I thought they would kick me out for sure. But they didn’t and although they didn’t understand it, they accepted me for who I am and loved me just the same. And you’re going to have to tell them at one point anyway.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She knew Ava was right. She always was about this kind of stuff, but that didn’t take away the fact that she was really scared and nowhere near ready to come out to her parents. Sara wasn’t easily scared though, and usually didn’t care what other people thought. But her parents were something else.

“Maybe you could start by telling your sister? I’m sure she won’t react badly, and the good thing is, she can’t kick you out.”

“I could probably do that. But how do I tell her?”

“Just get straight to the point with her, don’t talk around it too much because that won’t do any good.”

“I know. Then how do I tell my parents? I don’t want to just be like _‘Hey mom, dad. I forgot to tell you I’m bisexual.’_ I want to tell them in a ‘special’ way.”

“Did I ever tell you how I told _my_ parents?”

“I don’t think so, no.”

“Well, I bought a gay pride flag and I showed them, asking them of they knew what the meaning of the flag was. They did and then they figured it out themselves. Maybe you could buy a bisexual pride flag and do the same.”

“Perhaps, yeah. But you have to be there. I don’t think I can do it on my own.”

“Okay, sure. Anything for you.”

“Can we talk about this tomorrow? I’m kind of tired.”

“Of course. You sleep, okay? Everything will still be the same tomorrow.”

“Mkay. Goodnight, Aves.”

“Goodnight, Peter Pan.”

Sara groaned. “You gotta stop calling me that.”

“I will never stop calling you that.”

“Okay, fiiineeee. Goodnight.”

Ava chuckled. “Goodnight.”

<><><><><><><><><> 

The following morning, they woke up with each other’s hair in their faces, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. Their legs were tangled together, hands and arms holding each other tightly. They loved waking up that way, nearly as much as they loved each other. They had been in a ‘secret’ relationship for 4 months now, meaning that their friends and Ava’s parents knew but no one else. Sometimes it was hard to keep the PDA to a minimum, but up until now they had succeeded in that.

The thing was though, they didn’t want to be scared to get caught anymore so Sara knew she had to come out to her parents as soon as possible. After that, they’d be able to hold hands or kiss in public whenever they wanted.

They were still in Ava’s bed as they scrolled through Amazon on Ava’s laptop, in search of a bisexual pride flag that didn’t cost too much but still was good quality, based on the reviews. It didn’t take very long though, and soon enough they were back to just lying in each other’s arms.

“You know, we should probably get up.”

“Hm, I don’t want to,” Sara said and nuzzled deeper into Ava’s shoulder.

“I know, babe, but my parents are going to start thinking things if we stay in bed much longer and then you won’t be allowed to stay over anymore.”

“Do you think they’d allow me to stay over if they knew the things I sometimes do to you? I think it’s a good thing all walls in this house are soundproof.”

You see, Ava’s parents were very rich, her dad being the owner of AVA corporation, named after his daughter of course. Their business was very popular all over America and all over the world, actually. They made smartphones, smartwatches, televisions, … all that kind of stuff. They also often brought knew products out onto the market and were known for their good quality. So they were able to afford whatever they wanted and had built their own house, including soundproof walls.

Ava’s cheeks quickly reddened, and she just laughed it off. “That’s probably for the best. You’re one to talk though. If these walls weren’t soundproof, I think people would hear you scream my name all the way in Tokyo.”

“Maybe. Anyway, I guess we’ll have to get up.”

“Oh, but you love it. And I think that, if you’re lucky, my parents will have made pancakes.” That seemed to do the trick because in less than two seconds, Sara was on her feet. “I knew that would work,” Ava said with a smirk. She slowly got out of bed herself and pulled on an oversized t-shirt and shorts as Sara did the same. “At least I taught you to get dressed before you go downstairs. Remember that o-”

Sara groaned. “Don’t remind me. That was one time and your parents didn’t even see.”

“They would’ve seen you if I hadn’t called you back. You most certainly wouldn’t have been welcome anymore had they seen you in just your underwear.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. They didn’t see me and that’s all that counts. Now, let’s get food, I’m starving.”

Ava chuckled and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek before going downstairs hand in hand.

“Good morning, kiddos,” Ava’s dad, Randy, said.

“Daaaad, we’re not kids.”

“You still live at home so you’re still kids.”

“Whatever.”

Sara just laughed at the scene in front of her. She always found the interactions between Ava and her dad really funny. They got along really well, and Sara really wished would still get along as well with her own dad once she came out.

“Pancakes are ready,” Pam, Ava’s mom, called from the kitchen.

“I’ll go,” Sara said and walked into the kitchen.

“Oh, good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?”

“I did. Thanks for asking, Mrs. Sharpe.”

“How many times did I tell you to just call me Pam. You’ve been here enough to know that by now. Besides, you make Ava happy. Anyone who makes my daughter happy can call me Pam.”

“I’ll try not to forget it this time.”

“I know it’s none of my business, but Ava told me your parents don’t know about you two yet. If you don’t mind me asking, why’s that?”

“Oh, uhm, my parents don’t know I’m bi yet, but I plan on telling them soon. And with that comes telling them about me and Ava.”

“Okay then. Here, would you take these back to the table, please?” Pam said, handing Sara a plate with a bunch of pancakes stacked on top of it.

“Of course.” Sara smiled and walked back to the dining room, putting the plate of pancakes on the table.

After they finished breakfast, Ava and Sara migrated back to Ava’s room where they put actual clothes on after a make out session that lasted longer than it should have but they knew that, if they didn’t stop when they did, it would have lead to more than making out and they wouldn’t get out of the room in the following few hours. And since they had plans with their friends that afternoon, that wasn’t an option.

Ava got dressed in a loose shirt, a hoodie and her favorite pair of jeans paired with black converse shoes. In the meantime, Sara had gotten dressed in a flannel, a pair of dark jeans and her adidas shoes. She had her sleeves rolled up, showing off her muscular arms.

“Aren’t you going to be cold? You can use a jacket or hoodie of mine if you want to.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. And if I am in fact cold, I’ll just sit a little closer to you.”

Ava rolled her eyes. “Of course you’d think like that.”

“Oh, you love me for it and you know it.”

“Hm, that’s true. But only because it’s cute.”

Sara laughed. “I know I’m cute. But you’re cuter and I love you too.”

Ava pulled Sara into her and leaned down to kiss her lips. She pushed back when Sara tried to push her into the wall right behind her.

“Babe … we got … to go.”

Sara pulled away. “I know, but kissing you is so much more fun.”

“Well, I have to agree on that one. But I think Zari, Amaya, Ray, Nate and Mick will appreciate it if we get there on time.”

“I’m pretty sure Mick doesn’t care. Zari and Amaya will probably be preoccupied as well, although Zari doesn’t like the whole PDA thing. Ray will either be calling Nora or be telling Nate about his latest projects and Nate will be on his phone no matter what. I think we’re good if we arrive a little late.”

“Although you’re probably right, I prefer to come on time.”

“Do you now?” Sara wiggled, or attempted to anyway, her eyebrows.

“Aaaandd we’re going.” Ava pulled her girlfriend with her, down the staircase and out of the house, saying a quick goodbye to her parents.

<><><><><><><><><> 

Monday came around and Sara was standing at her locker, stuffing books into her bag and getting other stuff she no longer needed out. Just as she was about to shut her locker, she felt arms wrap around her waist and she smiled.

“Hey,” she said and turned around, leaning back against the other lockers.

Ava leaned down to press a kiss on her lips. “I have something for you,” she said when she pulled back. She laughed when she saw the confused look on Sara’s face and pulled the big envelop from her bag. “There you go.”

“Oh, right. I remember now. Thanks.” Sara stuffed it into her locker, wanting to forget about what she had to do with it for now.

“I can come with you after school if you’d like?”

“I’m going to wait until Friday to tell them because they’re out of town for the weekend, so if, for some reason, they’re mad or something, I at least have the weekend to process it. But you can always com with me to do homework,” Sara suggested.

“Okay, sure. I’ll come with you on Friday as well, alright? Because I know you’re scared to tell them.”

“I really am, but I know I’ll have to tell them at some point, so better now than never, right?”

“Yup. Come on, let’s get to class.”

<><><><><><><><><> 

Friday rolled around soon enough, and Sara was very nervous. She doesn’t think she’s ever been more nervous than this and it’s a feeling she doesn’t like. Ava was carrying the package for her because her own hands were shaking so bad she couldn’t even hold a pencil properly during their last class of the day.

“Everything will be just fine,” Ava reassured her as she drove them back to Sara’s house. Well, she hoped everything would be just fine. She had met Sara’s parents a few times before, but never really got to know them well enough to be able to predict their reactions.

“I really hope so.”

The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence. Sara’s breath hitched when Ava pulled up into the driveway of her house. They stayed in the car for at least ten minutes before they finally got out. Ava grabbed Sara’s hand and squeezed it to reassure her everything would be fine.

“Okay, here we go,” Sara said and unlocked the door, letting go of Ava’s hand in the process. “Mom? Dad?”

“Hey, honey,” was heard from the kitchen. Sara looked at her girlfriend one more time before gathering enough confidence and walked into the kitchen, Ava following right behind her. “Oh, hey Ava. Didn’t know you were coming over. How was school?”

“It was okay,” Sara quickly replied. “I- I gotta tell you guys something. Something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now but was always scared to do so. And although I’m still really scared of how you’re going to react, I know I’ll have to tell you eventually, so I’d rather do it now,” she rambled on.

“What is it?”

She took the envelop from her girlfriend and handed it to her parents. “Open it and tell me what’s in it.”

Her parents locked eyes with each other and looked more confused than ever, but they opened the envelope anyway and took the flag out of it. They got it out of the plastic and opened it before taking a good look at it. “It’s a flag of some kind.”

“Yes, but what does it mean?”

“I have absolutely no idea,” her dad said, and her mom nodded in agreement.

Sara sighed and turned to Ava. “Can you tell them, please? I don’t think I can do it.”

Ava smiled at Sara before turning to look at where Sara’s parents stood. “It’s a bisexual pride flag. Your daughter bought it because this was the only way she’d be somewhat capable of telling you she’s bisexual. It’s also the same way I came out to my parents as gay.” If anything, Ava never hid her own sexuality. She was proud of who she was.

Quentin and Dinah stood there speechless for a while, not knowing how to react to the news they had just received. “Why didn’t you tell us before?” Dinah asked.

“Because I was scared. I was so freaking scared.”

“Oh, honey. You know we’ll still love you the same and accept you just the way you are. Your sexuality doesn’t change who you are as a person. You’ll still be the same Sara we have known our entire life.”

Tears of happiness started welling up in Sara’s eyes as she turned to her dad.

“What your mother said. We accept you and would never love you less just because you happen to be bisexual.”

Sara walked over to her parents and hugged both of them at the same time. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too.”

Ava just stood there awkwardly as she looked down at her feet, not wanting to interrupt the moment. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up, only to be met with one of Sara’s most beautiful smiles and her sparkling blue eyes.

“Then I guess it’s also time to officially introduce you to Ava, my girlfriend.”

“Well, you seem like a very nice girl, Ava. You’re welcome her anytime you want.”

“That means a lot, Mr. Lance.”

“Just call me Quentin.”

“Okay.”

“Ava and I are going to go upstairs now to do our homework. Can she stay for dinner?”

“Oh, sure. If her parents are okay with it, then we are too.”

“That’s settled then. By the way, where’s Laurel?”

“She’s staying over at Tommy’s place.”

“Oh, okay then.”

Sara tugged Ava with her, up the stairs and into her room.

“See? I told you they’d react well and accept you just the way you are. They still love you just as much as they did before. But I don’t thin they can ever love you as much as I love you.”

Sara just smiled. “I love you so _so_ much. I don’t ever want to lose you. I know we’ve only been together for like 4 months, but it feels like so much longer and although I can’t propose to you or anything yet, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“How do you know you won’t grow tired of me?”

“Because again, I love you. You’re so special and you don’t even know it. I’ve never met anyone like you before and anytime I see you, my heart skips a beat. And I just know it’ll be that way until the day I die.”

“Sara… you’re going to make me cry. But if you really want to know, I feel the same way and I also want to do all these things with you.”

“I’ll love you until the day I die.”

“I’ll love you until the day I die too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and make my day :)


End file.
